


missing.

by yokohbadboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokohbadboy/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: i always felt like i was missing something. who would've guessed that it would be you?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	missing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okrivqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/gifts).



> merry christmas wifey! hope you like your gift even though it's so short, i love you :']

i remember it.

i remember it clearly.

the setting sun amidst the red-orange sky.

his comforting presence.

that day, i received this number one jersey of mine.

it was also the day in which i realized, what he meant to me.

* * *

_"when an adult says, 'the process matters more than the results,' kids aren't really gonna understand." kita's gaze fell to the ground below, "but i totally agree with the adults."_

_he looked ahead, "i'm basically built from my daily routine, and the results are nothing more than a byproduct." he paused, "it's not like i'm gonna make a living playing volleyball."_

_kita held up his jersey, covering the weak rays of the sun, "but i wonder if this is a result too."_

_aran looked at the younger, brows furrowed, "who cares about the small stuff?! you don't need a reason for emotions! if you're happy, you're happy!"_

_kita let out a small gasp, before bursting out in laughter._

_"what're you laughing for?!"_

_the grey-haired put his jersey back into his bag, before continuing to walk with aran,_

_"yeah, you're right."_

* * *

kita waited for a special someone at the airport arrival hall.

someone he's been waiting to see for months.

his missing piece.

ah, there he was.

a backpack and jacket flung over his shoulder and a warm smile on his face.

"aran," kita held up a hand, returning the same smile.

aran walked over to him and gave the other a tight hug, letting go of his suitcase, "how've you been, shin?"

"good, what about you?" kita's smile faltered, "sorry i couldn't go see all of your games."

"i've been fine. but hey, i'm not gonna pester you to come see every one of my games. you've got things to do too." aran pressed a kiss to kita's cheek, "i'm not that selfish."

"i wanted to," kita murmured.

they broke the hug, but their arms lingered at each other's waist. "you're anything but selfish," kita's gaze remained on aran, as he lost himself in aran's gray-green eyes.

aran took a deep breath, intertwining his right hand with kita's, grabbing his luggage as well. "well then, let me be selfish with you."

the two exchanged looks before letting out a light chuckle. "i have no problem with that," said the younger.

they started walking towards the exit; their strides were nice and slow, allowing for conversation.

kita couldn't help the small grin on his face.

aran's large hand in his own.

the occasional squeezes they gave each other. 

his calming aura.

kita felt like he was finally home.

"hey, aran." kita said, in a composed manner.

"hm?" aran glanced at the other.

"thank you." 

aran's airy laugh rang in kita's ears, "what for?"

"for being here, beside me." kita's thoughts were constantly about aran. he could never take his mind off of his beloved boyfriend.

how aran's left eyebrow twitches when he lies.

how happy and energetic aran looks after winning a match, despite how tired he may be.

how cute aran acts after doing a romantic, but seemingly just as embarrassing, gesture.

how peaceful aran looks, in those rare occasions where he's asleep in kita's arms.

kita was grateful.

he was grateful that he was able to spend so much time with someone he could never, ever replace.

"ah," a blush appeared across aran's face, "then i would say the same for you."

"thanks for being there for me too, shin." 

and with that, the two continued walking off, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. there was no room for anything else, but the bond they shared.

after all, they had each other's missing piece and they didn't plan on losing it.


End file.
